


Stemily Oneshots

by colorless_kaleidoscope



Category: Pitch Perfect, Stemily - Fandom, emily junk - Fandom, stacie conrad - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorless_kaleidoscope/pseuds/colorless_kaleidoscope
Summary: just random stemily oneshots —stacie conrad and emily junk
Relationships: STEMILY
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stemily Oneshots

It was sunny outside, just how Emily anticipated it to be. She had some reviewing to do, but Bella couldn't stay put, asking the tall girl for a walk outside.

"Bella, I told you, finals are coming up and I have a paper due tomorrow," Emily huffed, looking at the stack of books that needed reading.

"Arf arf!" 

The best Bella could do right now was give her puppy eyes. The 2-year old maltese knew her owner’s weaknesses — her puppy dog eyes, cheeseburgers and hot girls.

Bella dragged her leash and nudged Emily’s shin. 

“Ugh, fine. Then I’ll get food for the night, and we go home, alright?” Emily gives in, taking the leash and attaching it to Bella’s collar. It was a cold day in New York and Emily just wanted to stay in her apartment. Although Emily had gotten used to the coldness of New York compared to the warm, sunny days in California, she still preferred staying indoors. Hot chocolate and cookies in front of the television was how she envisioned her winter, yet here she was nose deep in books and notes, trying to remember the tiniest and most important details for her exams.

“Arf arf,” Bella barked, bouncing in joy, knowing that she had hit her owner’s weakness. If dogs had eyebrows, the maltese would be wiggling hers now. Instead, she wagged her tail gleefully.

Emily wore her winter jacket and followed Bella as the dog trotted out of the apartment. Cold winds met Emily immediately after stepping out the front door. She shivered, but smiled at the sun that shone brightly. The dog park was only a few blocks away, making it a breeze for the tall girl who had been skipping the gym lately.

“Okay, buddy, we’re here. Don’t get in trouble, okay?” Emily says, unclasping the leash and patting Bella’s head. The maltese bolted right out of Emily’s touch and joined the other dogs in the field. The girl smiled and rested her head on the picnic table as she sat on the bench. Soon enough, Emily was lulled to sleep.

—

Feeling arms wrapped around her waist, the brown eyed girl giggled and turned, facing the person hugging her.

“How are you so pretty?” Emily mumbles, losing herself in the eyes of the person she adored.

“I love—

“this dog so much, but the owner might kill me,” Emily hears as her dream is cut short. The person in her dream was going to say ‘I love you’, instead, the brunette felt gentle taps on her shoulder, waking her up.

The moment she turned around, everything seemed to slow down. Well, except for her heart. Brown eyes met green orbs and Emily failed to register what the tall, hot girl was saying.

Waving a hand in front of Emily’s face, the taller girl sat down and pulled her dog’s leash gently.

“Hello?”

“Right, yeah, hi, hello, I’m sorry, you’re so pretty,” the words sped out of Emily’s lips like lightning striking down the ground. She didn’t realize what she had said until the other girl giggled and blushed lightly.

“I was looking around for the owner of this maltese here,” the taller girl starts, giggling some more at the thought of Emily’s cute outburst, “I asked, literally everyone, and nobody claimed her. You’re the last person I have yet to ask.”

Again, Emily was stuck in a trance, staring at the beautiful girl in front of her. She had strawberry blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and full lips. Emily could tell she barely had any makeup on. Nevertheless, the taller girl looked stunning. Like a goddess, Emily thought.

“So...” the taller girls begins again, “is she yours?”

The dog in the girl’s arms barked, bringing Emily back to life. Now, the brunette realized what the other girl had been talking about for the last few minutes. She sees Bella in the girl’s arms, her tongue out, as if saying ‘I got in trouble, but I brought you a hot girl.’

“Um, yeah. That’s Bella, my dog,” Emily awkwardly says. The taller girl smiles and after a few minutes, Emily remembers she hasn’t taken the dog yet. Giggling, she takes Bella from the stranger’s arms and sees the fresh wet stain on the taller girl’s sweater. The girl follows Emily’s gaze on her sweater and chuckles. 

“That’s just iced coffee. Your dog — Bella kinda jumped on me, so y’know,” she shrugs nonchalantly.

“Oh my stars, I’m so sorry. I literally told her not to get in trouble, I thought she was listening to me. I’m really sorry, I’ll buy you iced coffee for replacement and your sweater... Oh dear. I mean we could go back to my place. It’s just a few blocks away, just so you could change. I have a couple of nice sweaters you can take-“ Emily rambles nonstop, feeling guilty about Bella’s misbehavior concerning the older girl.

“Are you.. Was that supposed to be a date invitation or something? Coffee, then your place?” The girl smirks, clearly teasing the brunette.

Emily’s mind goes blank at the green-eyed girl’s comment. A second later, her cheek flushes with a pink hue, “Oh, um, no ?”

The taller girl tilts her head and stands up, pulling her dog’s leash gently.

“Well, if you want it to be a date, that would be cool, too,” Emily whispers rapid-fire, looking down on her lap at Bella.

“That would be amazing, cutie,” the blonde chuckles, “but I should really get going, I still have a shift in two hours.”

“A...what now? A shift?”

The older girl nods and starts pulling her dog away, “Let’s go, Rocky. I’ll see you around, cutie.”

All the brunette could do was look at the hot girl walking her yorkshire terrier out of the dog park. She quickly looks down at the maltese and said, “I told you to stay out of trouble, Bells. Now, you just embarrassed me to—“

Bella’s ears perked up when she heard her owner stop scolding her. The maltese tilts her head cutely at her owner, as if asking why she stopped so suddenly.

“Frick. I forgot to ask for her name,” And number, her inner voice says, “How on earth am I supposed to find her now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2? this has been sitting in my drafts for a while now so


End file.
